The Malfoy's meet the Gallagher Girl
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: After the war the Malfoy's have to be punished. So a Gallagher girl is sent to watch over them and research magic as well. She thinks Draco is cute but he is still an arrogant git. Can she soften the Slytherin Prince's heart? But there's even a bigger challenge, trying to not kill Pansy when she comes to the Malfoy's parties. On the bright side she has seven different ways to do it
1. Chapter 1

Kathleen Drey walked down the familiar halls of Gallagher Academy. She was heading towards her Headmistress's office. She was going to receive some mission that she would be going on with her partner, Frasco. It was getting late, just after dinner. Kathleen preferred to be called Kat, if you were her friend. If you were a stranger or an enemy you called her Kathleen. She had long curly black hair that reached just past her shoulder blades, piercing blue eyes, and pale, smooth skin and full lips with a natural pale pink hue to them. But don't be fooled by her soft hair and innocent eyes, Kat would kill if she received the orders. Her eyes were touched up with black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Her fingernails were painted black, she was wearing black fingerless gloves and around her royal blue plaid skirt was a black studded belt with a large white, shiny skull on it, she also had, strapped to her thigh a case with a dagger. She was also wearing a white blouse, royal blue tie, dark blue, nearly black sweter vest, shredded tights and black flats. Kat knocked on the giant wood doors. Once she heard the okay from her Headmistress to come in Kat walked in. She stood in front of Ms. Morgan with her hands behind her back, standing up straight, her chin held high and an emotionless expression on her face.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Your assignment will take place in England and last until the end of the school year. You are going to be staying with the Malfoy family, a family who was on the 'wrong side' of a war that has recently ended. During your stay you will be studying witchcraft and wizardry and reporting back your finds." Kat gave her mistress a 'yeah right' look but she saw no sign of her headmistress was lying.

"You're serious?" Kat asked.

"Yes. I didn't believe it at first either but it's true. The minister of magic himself requested a Gallagher Girl, thinking that she could handle herself better than a normal person. Now a little history about the recently ended war. The side that the Malfoy's were on was the side, known as Death Eaters, that wanted to A: Purify the Wizarding race. B: Unlock the secrets of immortality. C: Conquer wizarding Great Britain and then eventually the Wizarding World along with the entire Muggle World in the same stages. And D: Achieve a global dictatorship under a magic regime. The family switched sides during the last-minute and avoided Azkaban, the wizard prison. As punishment they must house a muggle, also known as you. You will not have a secret identity; you will be going as yourself." The Headmistress finished.

"It's not that I doubt your word Headmistress Morgan but I would like some proof that magic exists." Kat said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly there was a loud pop.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm here." A man said. Kat whirled around and got into an attack stance. The man threw his arms up in surrender.

"It's alright Dragon." The Headmistress said, addressing her student by her codename. Kat relaxed and then stood regularly.

"Well." The man said, adjusting his tie. "I am Kingsley. Now you want to see magic?" Kat nodded. "Then allow me." Kingsley said. He took out, what Kat believed to be his wand, gave it a wave and the tea-cup that was on Ms. Morgan's desk sprouted legs and began to scuttle across the desk. Kat watched the tea cup with wide eyes. Finally the man waved his wand again and the legs disappeared. He turned to Kat

"Now, here is a small over view of the family members." Kingsley said, handing Kat a folder. When she opened it, the first picture she saw was the father's. He had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes

Name: Lucius Malfoy

Sex: Male

Blood Status: Pureblood

Marital Status: Married

D.O.B: 1954

Then there was some information about his positions, play in the war and other information. The next picture was of a woman. She was tall, slim, and very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair.

Name: Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) also known as Cissy by loved ones.

Sex: Female

Blood Status: Pureblood

Marital Status: Married

D.O.B: 1955

Same information as before, like her husband just less involved. She turned the page to look at the last family member. Her first thought was 'well he's cute'. Now in Kat's defense she spends the majority of the year in an all girls school with the very rare visit of her friend from Blackthorne, so she had every right to think that the picture of the boy she was looking at was cute. He was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. But then she pushed that thought away and read up on the only son.

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Sex: Male

Blood Status: Pureblood

Marital Status: Single (Sweet!)

D.O.B: June 5th 1980 (My age! Even sweeter!)

Kat looked over the information of Draco. His was definitely interesting. He was given a mission by the leader of the bad guys, Lord Voldemort, to kill the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. In his attempts he cursed one Katie Bell and indirectly poisoned Ron Weasley. Kat found this mission interesting to say the least. Now as cute as the son was Kat wouldn't let herself get distracted.

"I will take you to the Malfoy's when you're ready." Kingsley said.

"Just give me fifteen minutes." Kat said. Giving the man the files and nodding to Ms. Morgan she bolted to her room. Once inside Kat began to pack hurriedly.

She packed clothes, makeup, toothbrush, hair brush, computer, her twin pistols, sniper, whip, books, iPod and phone. She then called Frasco. Her partner walked out of the darkness and followed her back to Kingsley. Once there she said goodbye to Ms. Morgan.

"How are we getting there?" Kat asked.

"Apparating, also known as teleporting." Kingsley offered Kat his arm, she took it and grabbed Frasco.

Suddenly she felt like she was being pulled in ever direction. Once her feet finally found solid ground she staggered a little, not used to what Kingsley called Apparating. Frasco wined but Kat silenced him with a look. Kat looked up at the manor and her eyes widened in amazement.

"Woah..." It was a giant mansion in black iron gates, huge hedges and... white peacocks strutting around. Kat found that a little odd. Frasco glared at them but again, he was silenced by Kat. The manor itself looked like one of those classic haunted houses with lightning around it, which was just Kat's style. She loved horror movies.

"Come on, time you met the Malfoy's." Kingsley said, beginning to walk up to the mansion. Kat followed him with Frasco right by her side. "Another thing you should know is that the Malfoy's consider muggles... inferior. They won't respect you to much." Kingsley warned. Kat shrugged.

"As long as they don't try to kill me and don't go poking around in my stuff I think I can live with whatever opinion they may have of me." She said as the two walked up the stairs.

"Also, electricity has been set up so you can use all your muggle gadgets." Kingsley said, Kat smiled and said thank you.

Kingsley knocked on the giant wooden doors. Kat straitened her clothes self conciously. When the door opened Kat recognized the person to open it as Narcissa Malfoy. The witch (quite litterally) had her nose rinkled in disgust. Kat kept a blank expression on her face. She knew how to keep an emotionless expression, thank you spy training.

"Kingsley." Narcissa said curtley.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Kingsley nodded.

Narcissa stepped away from the door and let Kingsley and Kat in. Kat turned around and saw Frasco still standing outside. She called him and her partner walked in. He was a large, fully grown Rottweiler. He had a studded black collar, deep brown eyes and a three claw scratch scar on his right eye. The Malfoy's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the large dog. Kat saw Lucius Malfoy walk up and he had Draco fallowing behind him. Both were barley able to mask their disgust, Draco was doing a better job but he was masking his disgust with a sneer. Kat ignored it. She kept her stare blank, but she took the liberty of analyzing everything. She analyzed the family members, it was like a reflex, her eyes quickly scanning over the family, figuring out the best ways to take them down in a fight, not that she would ever need to, hopefully.

"This is Kathleen Drey, from Gallagher Academy and her partner Frasco. She will be staying with you until the end of the school year, researching magic. Muggles noticed all the disappearances of the casualties in the war and kept poking and prodding so, magic has been revealed to the leaders of the muggles and the leaders only. Kathleen will be studying magic so she can help other's understand. No arguments. I don't want to here any fights or harm otherwise there will be three cells in Azkaban, population you three." Kingsley threatened, pointing at the family for emphasis. The family barley inclined their heads as a form of understanding.

"Oh don't worry Kingsley, everything will be fine." Lucius said, sending a disgusted look Kat's way.

"I'm sure it will, she will be sending weekly updates of her research on magic back to her headmistress, and an update to us if there is anything we should know about." Kingsley said. He then straitened himself, said his goodbyes and walked out the door.

"Still don't see why muggles need to interfere in wizarding business." Lucius grumbled to his wife, very angrily. Draco's eyes suddenly lit up mischievously. He leaned in and muttered to his father out of the corner of his mouth.

"Watch this..." He then looked at Kat and began to speak rapidly in fluent French. "Well we might as well get this over with. My name is Draco this is my mother and father. I'll take you to your room. Please don't scream every ten seconds at the slightest magical thing." Draco smirked rather victoriously. The other Malfoy's seemed slightly amused but hid it. Kat chuckled, looked Draco strait in the eyes and fired back just as fast in just as fluent French.

"Great. Don't worry I'll try to keep my surprise to a minimum. This house is amazing. I think we'll get along just fine. As long as you respect what's mine I'll respect what's yours. I love the French language. It's one of my favorites to speak." She then looked Draco straight in the eye. "I'm not stupid." She said in English with a smirk at Draco's surprised face. He then glared at Kat.

"Come on." He growled, snatching her wrist in a tight grip and leading her roughly up the hall.

Frasco growled. "Down boy." Kat said in a soothing voice. No further sound escaped the dog's mouth, but he glared at Draco, ready to pounce if he tried to hurt Kat.

Kat made no attempt to resist just fallowed the very angry 17 year old up the grand staircase. Kat's eyes were looking at everything, trying to memorize every little bit. She didn't show any sign of shock when she saw paintings of past family members moving and talking to each other. Most looking at Kat in disgust but there were a few looking at her with curiosity. The house seemed very dark, colors of green, silver and black dominated the interior design. Kat wondered if it was a wizard thing or if it was part of a smaller group. Maybe it was a Death Eater thing. But no, even though the house was clean and pristine Kat could tell it was very old, older than the Death Eater organization. So what could the reason be behind it? Kat would ask tomorrow, now she figured wasn't a good time to start asking the billion questions she had. Draco tugged her around a corner and down a hall way. He then stopped in front one of the doors.

Draco had let go of her wrist. Kat gently rubbed her wrist, there was surely going to be a bruise in the morning. He opened the door angrily, not slamming it open but as violently as he could without slamming it. Kat's blue eyes widened. It looked just like her room at her two bedroom apartment that she shared with her mom. But there was a slight Gallagher Girl touch to it, it was hard to explain but there were Gallagher Academy banners and pictures of her friends, from Gallagher, Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey and even her friend from Blackthorne, Ethan Night. Draco seemed to notice Kat's surprised expression because his voice suddenly snapped Kat out of her thoughts.

"Kingsley had someone come in and magically fix it up to your tastes." He growled impatiently. "My room is just down the hall, if you need anything please- don't ask." Draco said. Again Kat let it side, she could live with his prejudices against muggles. This was simply a research assignment that happened to double as punishment for the family. Frasco walked into the room and began sniffing around curiously.

"Thanks. Again, I'll try my best to not annoy you. Just mind my personal space and I'll mind yours." Kat said walking into the room. There was another glare from Draco, fallowed by a growl as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Kat sighed and then let out a small growl of her own. Was the family always going to be like this? Well, Kat couldn't expect them to change over night, but they were not the nicest people she had ever met. Kat unpacked her clothes and put them in the dresser, put all makeup and body care products in the fancy bathroom; she was definitely going to enjoy taking long warm baths; plugged her computer into the wall outlet and set it on the desk and put her weapons away safely under her bed. Kat looked to the right and saw two large glass doors. Kat walked over and opened the doors that lead to a balcony. A warm breeze brushed over Kat's skin. The black haired girl walked out onto the balcony and admired the veiw of the property. Frasco walked out and put his front paws up on the railing. Kat could see the white peacocks strutting around the front lawn off to the side from where Kat's room was. This was probably going to be a long mission, but definetly an interesting one. Kat walked back in, Frasco by her side and shut the doors. She then changed into her PJ's, fuzzy pajama pants and a black tank top and settled into her bed. It was much softer than her one at home. Frasco leapt up onto the bed and laid down beside Kat and fell asleep, Kat following soon after.

* * *

**Please review. Reviews are my crack, support my addiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kat woke up the next morning in unfamiliar surroundings, then she remembered that she was staying with a wizarding family. That still sounded weird to Kat, even in her head. Frasco was still sleeping on Kat's bed. The blue-eyed girl looked at her clock. She saw it was five thirty. She growled angrily.

"Stupid time differences." She said angrily.

Kat picked out her outfit and laid it on the bed. She then grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. While it heated up Kat stripped and closed the door. She then stepped into the shower and let the heated water wash away the night before. After she finished she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her body. She then brushed and blow dried her hair. She had gotten a few beauty tips from Macey and Bex. After that she brushed her teeth and walked back into her bedroom. She put on her outfit for the day, ripped skinny jeans, a black Evanescence t-shirt, black studded leather jacket, black studded ankle boots and her black fingerless gloves, in doing so she noticed there was a bruise on her wrist left by Draco's grip. Finaly Kat strapped her dagger to her leg and spritzed on a tiny bit of perfume. Kat grabbed a pen and notebook. She then walked over to we're Frasco was sleeping and shook him awake.

"Wake up buddy." Kat said. Frasco lifted his head and let out a huge yawn. He then leapt off the bed and stood by Kat's side.

The two quietly crept through the manor, something that they did quite easily, again, thank you spy training. Frasco was to be trained as a spy dog so he was just as qualified as Kat, well as qualified as he could be with out opposable thumbs, the ability to speak english and such. Once Kat was on the first floor she scanned her surroundings. It was dark, it was just starting to get light out. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light Kat was able to look heard someone moving around down in the room down the hall. Kat walked in and saw...some creature. It was between two and three feet tall, it had spindly arms and legs, a large head and tennis ball-like eyes and huge bat ears. It had some kind of raggedy pillowcase as clothes. When the creature turned around it jumped and then bowed so low it's long nose almost touched the ground.

"Forgive Ally miss, but Ally did not know that the guest was going to be up so early. She was supposed to have breakfast ready for you but Ally has failed." Large tears leaked from her green eyes and small quiet whimpers escaped her mouth. Kat's gaze softened.

"Its alright, I usually don't get up this early. It's the time differences, I'm from America you know." Kat then got a brilliant idea. "Tell you what, you make my breakfast and if you can, could you answer a few of my questions?" Kat asked.

Ally nodded vigorously. "I like pancakes and orange juice." Kat said as she went and grabbed a seat at the counter in the kitchen. Frasco settled down on the floor beside his master. In about two minutes Ally came back with a plate of pancakes And a glass of orange juice. Kat finished rather quickly. She smiled when she saw Ally give Frasco a small strip of bacon. Once she was done Kat took out her notepad and pencil.

"Ready for my questions?" Kat asked. Ally nodded vigorously. "Please don't take offense to this but, what are you?" Kat said.

"Ally is a house elf madam. House elves serve wizarding families. Ally has served the Malfoy family all her life with out a single moment of hesitation. Their wishes are Ally's command." Ally said. Kat took down notes.

"How would a house elf stop serving a wizard or witch?" Kat asked.

"Ally would only stop serving if her master presented her with clothes. This pillowcase is Ally's mark of service to the Malfoy's." Ally said, tugging gently at the filthy pillowcase that she wore.

"Do you want to leave the Malfoy's?" Kat asked.

Ally looked shocked at the question. "Never. The Mafloy manor is Ally's home. There is only one house elf that Ally has ever met that wanted to be set free and his name was Dobby." Ally then proceeded to tell Kat the story of Dobby, the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor and Dobby's death.

"Am I taking to long with my questions? Because of you have other stuff to do then I can just let you do that." Kat said. Ally shook her head.

"Ally was assigned to Miss Drey as long as she stays here. Ally will serve Miss Drey in any way she needs." Ally said and bowed deeply again.

"That's very helpful, thank you." Kat asked at least twenty more questions before she had to go upstairs and write a draft of the email she was going to send to her headmistress.

She had gotten plenty of information. Just as Kat turned to walk down the hallway that led into her room she nearly bumped into Draco. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. What was he doing up this early? Well, either way he was still cute. But he was also still and arrogant idiot. Draco's eyes widened slightly at two things. One being that she was up this early, it was six in the morning, he didn't usually wake up this early, he just woke up for no clear reason and couldn't fall back asleep and two, she was wearing a very different outfit from her school uniform. His look than hardened.

"What are you doing up this early? Don't muggles sleep?" He snarled.

Kat kept her cool. "Yes, but there's a time difference. I need to go start writing my report to my headmistress." Kat said and began to walk to her room, with Frasco walking behind her.

Kat walked into her room and sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She turned it on and quickly typed in her password and then logged into her Gallagher Girl account. There was a secret website where all the girls could turn in assignments, talk, post videos and pictures and check up on assignments for the week. She was logged in under her codename, Dragon. She heard Draco walk in. Kat tried her best to ignore him and just keep typing her rough draft of her report. But finally Kat stopped and looked back at Draco.

"Can I help you?" Kat asked.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

Kat looked at her computer, she was writing down a report of all the stuff she had found out about magic. Kat then remembered that Wizards didn't use electricity. "It's my computer." She said simply.

"And a com-pu-tor is...?" Draco asked, the name falling oddly off his tongue.

"An electronic device that accepts, processes, stores, and outputs data at high speeds according to programmed instructions." (I got that answer off of Bing.) Kat said, sounding like a robot.

Draco for the moment pretended to understand that definition for the moment. "What are doing on the compu-tor?" Draco asked.

"I'm writing a rough draft of the update to my headmistress with the information I have found out so far." Kat said. Her email slowly got longer as she listed what she found out under certain categories.

"You could just use an owl." Draco said.

"Use an owl?" Kat asked.

"You know, it's a bird, it's nocturnal, it's"

"I _know _what an owl is." Kat growled at Draco's smirk.

He just chuckled and walked away. Kat looked after him in confusion but soon just rolled her eyes and continued writing. She was just writing down the part of how a wizard or witch got their wand when she heard a tapping on the door. Kat turned and to her surprise she saw an Eagle Owl. It tapped on the glass again and stared at Kat with large orange eyes. Kat walked up and opened the glass doors. The owl flew past her hand landed on the head-board of her bed. Kat walked over and saw that a note was tied to the owl's leg. She untied the note and stared up at the owl to see if it would do anything. It just stared at her, preened his silvery feathers a bit and then looked back at her. Kat cautiously reached out and gently stroked the owl's head with a finger. The owl didn't react much. Kat untied the ribbon and read the small. Note.

_Dear Kathleen,_

_This is what I mean by use an owl._

_From, DM_

"That's what I mean by use an owl." Kat heard an arrogant voice say. She turned and saw Draco leaning up against the door frame like he owned the place, which he did. Kat suddenly found the owl perched on her shoulder. Kat jumped slightly, earning another chuckle from Draco, which earned him a glare from Kat. He just smirked innocently, as innocent as a smirk could be. The owl shocked both of them when he started preening Kat's hair. Kat laughed when Frasco started to growl at the bird.

"Don't worry Frasco you're still my favorite." Kat said sweetly.

Draco just rolled his eyes and whistled for his owl. The owl flew off of Kat's shoulder and landed on Draco's. Kat got up from her bed and sat back down at her desk and resumed typing. Frasco laid his head on her leg and made a whining sound. Kat chuckled and scratched his ear absent mindedly with one hand and finished typing her email with the other.

"I prefer using my computer for sending mail." Kat said and hit save rough draft on her account. She was only supposed to send updates once a week not every day.

"Owl is still better." Draco said in a taunting voice as he walked out of the room.

Kat sighed and opened her mini fridge. There was a note inside.

_There is an everlasting charm on it. It will never run out of your muggle drinks. _

_Lucius Malfoy._

"Awesome." Kat said and took out a can of root beer. She was super happy even though she could hear the disgust that would have been in Mr. Malfoy's voice if he read the note to her. She had an endless supply of caffeine drinks and ice-cream sandwiches. Not exactly the main thing in a spy's diet but Kat did not care.

"I love magic." Kat said as she opened the can, hearing it fiz made her stomach grumble and she had already had breakfast an hour ago.

Kat settled down on her bed with her root beer in hand. Frasco jumped up onto the bed and settled down next to her. Kat then grabbed the remote on the nightstand and hit the button, a plasma screen TV came down from the ceiling.

"Hallelujah." Kat sang in a operetic voice. Best. Day. Ever.

Kat went to On Demand and turned on her favorite TV show, Scrubs. She started watching the first episode and laughed when she saw J.D messing around with the shaving cream. She watched TV for about two hours before she got board and needed to do something. She was on a minor caffeine high and she needed to do something. Kat walked outside and onto the balcony and looked around at the property. She looked and saw that off to the side there was a forest. Kat's interest was peaked and she decided to do some exploring but not without permission first. Before she left to head downstairs she grabbed one of her pistols and her whip. She didn't know what was in the forest so it was best to go prepared.

Kat called Frasco and walked down stairs. It was now about eight thirty. Her heels clicked and clacked on the hard wood stairs of the ancient mansion. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sitting in the family room.

"Would it be okay if I were to go explore the forest for a little bit?" Kat asked.

"Go do as you like just don't die." Narcissa said, waving her off with her hand and taking a sip of her tea.

_You know the concern you have for the person who is keeping you out of prison is overwhelming. _Kat wanted to say. But instead she just said thank you and walked out the door with Frasco at her side.

Kat jogged out to the side of the house with the forest. It had huge trees with thick trunks and low hanging branches, perfect climbing trees. Kat grabbed onto the first branch and slowly began to climb. Soon she got to one of the high branches. Kat took out her long whip and looked at the other trees around her. She saw another high sturdy looking branch. Kat lashed out her whip and it wrapped around the branch. She gave a few tugs and then leapt off her spot in the tree. Kat cheered as the wind whipped through her black hair. She was on an adrenaline rush and she loved it. Kat continued to leap through the trees with Frasco running down below to keep up with her. Kat ran through the forest with her dog and eventually ran back to the mansion. She had a great place to work out and make sure she didn't go soft while staying with the Malfoy's.

Kat walked back into the house with a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. She felt great. Kat walked into the kitchen to grab an apple. Her friends believed that her stomach was deeper than a bottomless pit and sometimes she had to agree. Kat grabbed a red apple and then decided to head back upstairs to her room. Kat turned to go down the hall way and nearly bumped into Draco, again.

"What are ou doing now?" Draco glared. Kat kept a blank face and just took a bite of her apple. One she swallowed she answered truthfully.

"I am eating an apple and about to go into my room to find something to entertain me." Kat said and walked past Draco.

"_Accio Apple." _Kat heard Draco say and suddenly the apple flew out of her hand and into Draco's. Kat was amazed because she had just seen magic but mad because he took her apple.

"Hey!" Kat exclaimed angrily.

Draco smirked at her, licked the apple and shoved it back in her hands. "Ha!" Draco exclaimed in victory, or so he thought.

Kat just rubbed the apple off on her sleeve and took another bite. "Ha!" Kat went through a wilderness survival class and had to eat grasshoppers, as far as she was concerned the apple was still good. "One day and still making rookie mistakes." Kat said and then walked into her room while laughing evilly in a mocking way, closing the door behind her while Draco just stared at the door dumfounded in the middle of the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

Kat lay in her bed with a sketch pad in her lap. Frasco was chewing on a bone and Evanescence's bring me to Life Nightcore YouTube video was playing. She loved the speeded versions, not Alvin and the Chipmunks but just speeded and the pitch raised a little higher. Kat looked at the picture she was drawing. She had an anime kind of drawing style.

She was currently working on a self portrait anime style, her in her Gallagher uniform with her sniper in hand. She had been living with the Malfoy's for a few days not too much out of the ordinary happened, the daily run in with Draco in the same hall, an insult or two from Lucius and many of disgusted glances from Narcissa. Kat carefully shaded through the hair of her picture. Drawing was one of her favorite pastimes. Kat soon finished her picture. She smiled and set her sketchpad on the nightstand.

She took out a soda from her mini fridge and walked out onto the balcony. She let the afternoon breeze wisp through her raven curls. It was a crystal clear day and it was just great. Kat looked down at the green grass just below her. Kat looked over at Frasco; her dog looked up at her.

"Want to go play?" Kat asked. Frasco immediately leapt to his feet and ran over.

Kat smiled and looked at how far down the grass was. It was a little far, but not too far for a Gallagher girl. Kat smiled and front flipped off of the balcony. She landed perfectly on her feet. She looked up and saw Frasco staring down at her. Kat whistled and then the Rottweiler immediately leapt down to join his master. Kat smiled at Frasco's happy face, his tongue hanging out and his stubby tail wagging. Kat looked at the huge stretch if grass she was standing in.

"Go find a stick." Kat said. Frasco ran towards the tree line to go find a stick.

Once he came back with a decent sized stick Kat threw it across the yard and watched Frasco fetch it. This process repeated for quite a while until she heard someone walking towards her. Kat saw Draco walking her way. He was smirking his arrogant smirk. Kat pursed her lips slightly and then bent down to pick up the stick hat Frasco had brought back. She threw the stick again and Frasco ran after it.

"You have a good throw." Draco said. Kat looked at Draco in surprise.

"You just said something nice to me." Kat said.

"Did you honestly believe that I was unable of giving compliments?" Draco asked in amusement.

"Oh I knew it was possible, just unlikely." Kat teased.

Draco grumbled an insult but Kat didn't mind. She was a muggle and Draco Lucius Malfoy had given her compliment, she deserved a prize or something for that. Kat played fetch with Frasco for a while longer while Draco watched. Soon Frasco stopped fetching the stick.

"All done?" Kat asked her dog. He just made a grumbling sound and began to walk back to the house. Kat chuckled and then followed her dog.

Kat stood underneath the balcony. She looked at the architecture and the large tree nearby. Kat glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye, he was watching her. Kat looked at the balcony again. Well, now was as good of a time as any to show off what a well trained 'muggle' could do. Kat leapt up onto a low hanging branch that was on the tree, leapt up to the top and then leapt up to the railing of the balcony. Once she pulled herself over the side she whistled for her dog. Frasco repeated her actions and leapt to his place beside her. Kat looked down at Draco and smiled victoriously. She then turned around and walked back into her room. Kat heard a loud pop and when Kat turned back to look she saw Draco standing on the balcony.

"Show off." Kat grumbled with her arms crossed as she walked into her bathroom.

"I believe I reserve the right to show off in my own house." Draco said. Kat picked up a brush and began to run it through her black curls.

"You know, I think I might include in my letter to my Headmistress that wizard's are known to have massive egos." Kat laughed.

"No, just prideful. Let me show you just how much." Kat then saw him take out his wand, he said some more weird words and suddenly a little ball of purple energy hit Kat it in the back of the head. Kat shook her head and when she opened her eyes they widened to the size of dinner plates. Streaks of her curly black hair were turning silver and green.

"My old school colors, Slytherin. That is how prideful I am." Draco laughed.

Kat lifted a shaking hand to a strand of green hair. She was not shaking in fear she was shaking in rage. This was not funny.

"Frasco." Kat cooed. Her voice then became rock hard and cold. "Get him boy."

Frasco got into an attack crouch and snarled. Draco stopped laughing when the dog flashed his huge teeth. With a loud and angry bark Frasco charged towards Draco. But before the dog could reach him he disappeared with a loud pop. Kat sighed aggregately. This was so not cool. Kat could not believe that he just did that. Now Kat is not prissy or a girly girl but if there is one thing you do not do to any girl, it is mess with her hair.

Kat stomped over to her computer and logged into her Gallagher Girl account. She put in a Skype request for Cammie, Liz, Bex, Macey and Ethan. Before the accepted Kat put a hoodie on and put the hood up to hide her hair. Soon five windows opened up with her friends opened up.

"Hey Kat." Cammie said with a big smile.

"Hey guys." Kat said with a smile.

"We heard about your assignment. I still can't believe it." Liz said shaking her head.

"Oh I have proof." Kat said and slid the hood off.

All of their jaws dropped at the sight of Kat's hair. It still had bright silver and dark green streaks in her black curls.

"Who did that?" Ethan asked, pointing.

"The son. Draco." Kat said, resting her head in her hand.

"Ooh. Isn't that a constellation name?" Cammie asked. Liz nodded.

"Well, wizard or not, he is definitely bought himself a ticket into a world of hurt." Macey said with a mischievous smirk.

"Why is that?" Ethan asked.

"You never touch a girl's hair." Bex said, cracking her knuckles.

"Care to help me pot my revenge?"

"Yes." Liz said.

"Oh yeah!" Ethan cheered, receiving a shush from his napping roommate.

"This will be sweet." Bex said.

"Well, revenge always is." Macey said.

"He won't know what hit him." Cammie chuckled darkly.

**About an Hour Later**

Kat walked down the stairs of the great mansion. Frasco was still in her room. In the living room Narcissa was sitting in the living room next her husband. Narcissa looked up when she heard Kat coming down, her eyes widened when she saw Kat's new hair color. Kat did not seem too amused. Lucius looked over and looked surprised as well. Just then Draco walked in with a smirk on his face. His parents didn't notice, still wondering when Kat did that to her hair.

"Um... Kathleen?" Narcissa asked, forgetting her name for a moment.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy?" Kat asked in an overly sweet voice.

"When did that happen?" She asked.

"Oh this?" Kat asked, picking up a strand of green hair. "Different isn't it? But I didn't do it. You want to see my new hair stylist, look to your left." Kat said. Narcissa looked at Lucius and Lucius looked at Draco, who was still smirking. Kat walked over to Draco.

"I'm going to get you." She said in a dangerous tone. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm going to get you." Draco just smirked.

"Sorry but I have a girl friend." Draco chuckled. Kat and Draco's relationship was already complicated, now he had just succeeded in upgrading it to hazardous. She grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"I will gut you Malfoy." Kat growled. Not a SP error she really wants to gut him like a fish.

"You will do no such thing." Lucius said, getting out of his seat.

Kat sighed. "Oh alright." Kat put Draco back on the ground and began to walk away. "But still, watch your back daddy's boy." Kat said. Now she had just upgraded their relationship to hazardous. Kat heard the words,

"Draco no." From Narcissa the same time she heard,

"Incarcerous." From Draco. Kat could tell it was a spell and it was heading right towards her. Kat did the only thing she could think of. She jumped as high as she could. She back flipped in mid air and landed on her feet. Kat turned around and saw Draco with his wand out.

"I think I'll be having dinner in my room." Kat said casually yet coldly. She was walking up the stairs when she stopped. "Oh and don't worry I won't tell Kingsley." Kat spat and then she continued up stairs.

Once she was back in her room she slammed the door shut.

"Arrggghhh! Why does he have to be such an arrogant, egotistical-"Her computer 'dinged,' she had gotten a message. "Not now." Kat said to her computer. "Bigheaded, conceited, pompous," Kat listed many more adjectives before she finally took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. She looked at her hair again, still Slytherin colors.

"This better wear off." Kat yelled down to the family.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but my OC's. please review I am writing this story fast so I deserve some credit.**

Kat was hiding behind a corner in the hallway. Her black curls were back to normal and she had just sent her second report to Headmistress Morgan. She absolutely loved her plan to get even with Draco. Her friends had helped her. With Bex's mischievousness, Liz's brains, Macey's connections and Ethan's and Cammie's help, Kat had come up with the greatest revenge, ever. Kat had to bite the inside of her cheeks as she saw Draco walk towards his door. Kat took out her remote.

Time for the best prank in history. Lucius and Narcissa were out doing whatever. She was also wearing a black fedora with a camera in it so the she could watch his reaction over and over again, send the reaction to her friends and maybe make a cool remix. As Draco opened the door to his room Kat hit the button. A life-sized Hollywood Werewolf robot lifted its arms and howled. It had long black, shaggy fur, sharp claws, red eyes and blood stained teeth. Draco jumped about five feet in the air and screamed bloody murder.

He screamed a very long, hilarious scream. Kat burst out laughing as she stumbled out from her hiding spot. She was clutching her ribs and holding the remote. The look on Draco's face was priceless and caught on camera. Not only that but he had some color rising to his cheeks in embarrassment. He was blushing! Kat laughed even harder. Draco looked at Kat with shock.

"What the hell?!" Draco yelled. Kat was laughing so hard she was out of breath.

"Revenge *huff* is so *huff* Sweet!" Kat burst into another fit of uncontrollable giggles.

It wasn't a harsh or loud laugh, it was soft and melodic. Kat was smiling. Once she finally composed herself Kat looked at the robot werewolf.

"Come on buddy." She said and with the remote, made the werewolf follow her into her room.

Kat parked the werewolf in the corner in her room. She then took off her hat and took out the memory card from the hidden camera in it. She then uploaded the video to her computer. She then placed her hat on the werewolf's head. Kat started giggling as she walked out of her room. Draco was glaring at her. It was cold and hard. Kat stopped laughing. She looked at Draco. Blue eyes met grey eyes. The Gallagher Girl could see where this was going. Kat then smiled mischievously, giggled and then took off running towards the stairs.

"Filthy Mudblood, get back here!" Draco shouted after her and Kat heard his footsteps running after her.

Kat ran through the mansion, having absolutely no idea where she was going. Kat turned a quick few series of corners and then hid in a room. Kat looked at the room in surprise. It was an Olympic sized indoor swimming pool. She didn't think that they would have a swimming pool, not just because their magic but they just didn't seem like the swimming pool type of people.

While Kat was distracted and foolishly let her guard down Draco found her. He snuck up on her and pinned her arms above her head. He was surprisingly strong; she also figured that out by the fact that he was pressed up against her. She could feel his toned muscles under his clothes.

"Got you." Draco growled angrily. Kat wasn't scared, she simply played it cool.

"Congratulations . Now that you've caught your prey what are planning to do with her?" Kat teased. Draco held her wrists now with one hand and grabbed her chin roughly with the other.

"Teach you to show some respect Ms. Drey." Draco growled.

"How can you teach me something that you know nothing about Mr. Malfoy?" Kat challenged. Draco's grip hardened. "That little hairstyle you gave me? Trying to hit me with another spell? What about all those times I said that as long as you respect me I'll respect you?" Kat asked. Then using a spy maneuver Kat freed herself, pinned Draco up against the wall and had her dagger at his throat.

"I know everything you did in the war, and what your family did. But you don't scare me. Your magic may give you the upper hand but I'm not afraid of you. You may have killed, but I'm trained to get answers and kill if I need to. I guess you can say we're alike in that way." Kat growled. Her blue eyes like ice.

Kat stepped away from Draco but kept her dagger out just in case he tried to pull anything. Kat then walked back to her room. She took a few deep and calming breaths. She needed to keep her cool. Frasco walked up to Kat and looked up at her with his deep brown eyes. His cuteness calmed Kat down. Kat was dying to swim in that pool. But there were other times for that. Dinner was approaching soon and this would be the first time she would be eating dinner with the family. Kat silently thanked the class of learning how to act like a proper princess. It would certainly come in handy tonight.

For now Kat decided to unwind and relax. What better way then to watch her favorite comedian Christopher Titus? Kat hooked her computer up to her TV and found one of his jokes. Kat got comfortable on her bed, Frasco jumping up to cuddle. The little love bug rested his head on her stomach and then looked up at her to be petted. Kat took the hint and began to pet him as she watched the comedian on her TV tell his jokes.

**I am copying this piece down word for word, these are not my jokes. I apologize if anyone finds these jokes offensive, if you are going to be mad at anybody be mad and Chistopher Titus. You have been warned. I also have a language warning, just in case some five year old is reading this. I have censored some of this but I figured that you should still get a heads up. You can find the vid on YouTube.**

"Now before we go any further I want to talk about the word 'retard'. Because a lot of people get pissed, especially here in California. 'Oh my god you can't say retard, can't say retard.'" he mocked, making Kat laugh. That was like Liz who did not like swearing. If Kat even said 'what the hell' Liz would give her a lecture.

"In my life if I ever used the word retard never have I once thought of someone with MS or SP or downs or Autism or has got legs growing out of the back of their shoulders because one of their chromosomes forgot to tell its DNA strand it was going on vacation."

"That is just disabled and as a mater of fact if I ever saw someone lacking someone like that retarded they would have to deal with me physically. That's right. But! Every man in this room has a buddy, who after his fifth beer will hang out a car window, 'Hey cops! You wanna fight yo bunch of queirs?!' That guy's a retard. Sorry. Every woman in this room oh as a girlfriend who one day showed up to your house, 'oh my god! We were in a fight and he pushed me!' 'He pushed you? You're never going to see hims again.' 'I'm never going to see him again!' Two weeks later not only is she seeing that dude again but she's moved in and agreed to marry him. Retard. Rihanna-tard." That cracked Kat up. She could only imagine Rihanna's face when she heard that joke.

"And let's define the word 'retard'. What does it mean? It means that you were born a certain way, you were born a certain level, but you didn't live up to that. You were behind where you should've been, you were retarded. Now let's talk about this. That guy in the Olympics, with the blades for legs? Let me ask you something. Any of you guys make the Olympics? I see these people going to law school and taking down these billion dollar companies in civil suits. Kids with downs have access to love we can't even imagine. I'm sorry that's not retarded, that's advanced."

"But if you have everything working perfectly and you have all your facilities about you but you end up addicted to crystal meth and living under a bridge? You're f***ing retarded. I got a friend of mine, I've got a buddy of mine named Micheal Aronin, very funny comedian man but he's gnarled up man he's like this. his brain works fine but he's like this."

"And let me tell you something about hanging out with disabled people. They use that s**t against us. When Mike walks on stage it takes him forever. This is how he gets on stage." Titus then began to try and walk like his friend. "See how creeped out you already are right now? He gets to the microphone, this is how he starts the show. 'I just want everyone to know that this happened since I got here. Don't eat the nachos.' Very funy, very smart to."

"So one day we did our shows on Saturday, we did our shows back east. On Sunday we go to breakfast. So he brings his buddy Tony I got my buddy Tommy with me. Waitress comes over asks Tony, he tells her what he wants, she asks me, I tell her what I want, asks Tommy, tells her what he wants. The waitress looks at Mike, looks back at me and goes 'what will he have?' And I look at Mike cause I know something is going to break off. And I look at his and I see satan flash across his face. And my first thought was 'You don't deserve better parking cause you're an evil prick.'" Kat laughed again.

"Now what I thought-what I thought was going to happen I thought Mike was going to get indignant, 'I can handle myself,' instead Mike goes the other way, turns the level of disability up three thousand percent, and says 'I would like to order boobies yours will be fine thank you. I like big butts and I cannot lie.'" Titus began to sing which made Kat nearly bust a gut laughing.

"He goes off and the waitress goes to me. 'Can you turn him off?' 'No maybe you can flip his switch.' For the next hour and a half Mike destroyed this woman's phsyke (I don't know how to spell it). Man if she would put a glass of water down he would go BAM! You know, 'uh oh! Uh oh! That was a tsunami! Uh oh! Uh oh!'"

"She-she must have brought us like thirty forks. 'I-I dropped another poky thing I'm sorry! I need another poky thing for my chicken fingers! How many fingers do a chicken have?' Now I'm his friend, I didn't laugh once, and it was hard. End of the meal she comes over with the check. She's just shaking, the check's like vibrating in her hand. She's probably working at a tollbooth right now. She goes 'Im so sorry.' Mike goes, 'don't be sorry, you're my favorite waitress. I will see you tomorrow!'"

"So we walk outside and I can't take it anymore. I lose it. I hit the grass and I'm like 'dude that is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.' Mike, dead serious. 'That bi*ch deserved it. That my friend is a retard.'" Kat laughed again. She then heard a voice from a house elf say.

"Dinner is ready Madame." It squeaked.

"Thank you." Kat said as she headed down stairs.

Kat sat at the end of the table, Lucius was at the other end and Draco and Narcissa were sitting on either side of the black haired girl. Kat ate under the critical glances of the parents. Kat did all the right things, no slurping, used the right utensil. Dinner was silent, nothing eventful. Once Kat finished she went upstairs to change into a swimsuit so that she could go swimming in the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except my OC's Kat and Frasco.**

Kat walked into her bedroom and opened her dresser. She did in fact bring a swimsuit. Kat closed the door behind her and changed into her black bikini. It was getting close to summer time so it was a fairly warm night. Once Kat was changed she put on a bright blue cardigan and a long black beach skirt. Walking around in some manor with an annoying blonde daddy's boy and prejudiced parents in a skimpy bikini was not the best idea. Kat also wrapped a towel around her waist. Then she put on one of her favorite spy gadgets, Aqua Contacts. They were clear eye contacts that allowed you to see underwater. Kat then had an odd craving for a mint. She quickly grabbed one and ate it. She then walked down stairs. The marble floors were freezing o her bare feet. She speed walked down the halls. At one point she jogged past Narcissa.

"Just going for a swim." She said as she jogged past. If Narcissa cared she didn't let on. Although her eyes did widen in surprise, not at the swimsuit though, at something else.

Finally Kat got to the pool. She didn't need to turn on a light, the light of the full moon was enough so that she could see, especially when her blue eyes adjusted more. Kat laid the towel on a lawn chair and walked towards the edge of the water. She kneeled by it and tested it with her hand. It wasn't too bad, just a little cold. Well, Kat could get used to it. The Gallagher Girl then dived right in. The cool water shocked her and she felt wide awake. A smile played at her pale pink lips. She could see underwater with her Aqua Contacts. Her black hair was like wispy darkness in the water and her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. She loved swimming and having fun. She was a fun loving girl. Finally she had to resurface. Kat filled her lungs with air. Kat admired the reflection of the moon on the water. It was a very pretty sight. Kat sighed, closed her eyes and floated on her back. She was perfectly relaxed, probably the most serene she had been since she had arrived. Her body was now used to the cool water. Kat took a deep breath and then dived back underwater.

She did a few flips and spins. Kat remembered when she was little; she would do this all the time and pretend she was a mermaid. Well, for all she knew mermaids probably existed to. Kat looked around in the pool a little, it was certainly big but she could barely tell, the rays of the moon barely lit up the bottom of the pool. Bubbles sparkled around her as she swam. Kat smiled again and continued to swim.

Unbeknownst to Kat Draco Malfoy had just walked into the room. He was wearing his usual black tie, black shirt, black everything. He was wondering where the Mudblood was, there was no music coming from her room and he knew she wouldn't be outside playing with her monstrous dog at this late hour. He asked his mother where she was and she said she was swimming in the pool. He was just curious and kind of bored. Even if he didn't like the muggle even Draco had to admit there was never a dull moment with her.

Draco looked over the pool. He couldn't see her. He then thought he saw something stir underneath the water. He got down on his hands and knees and peered into the dark water. He saw something coming closer. Before Draco could even comprehend what it was, Kathleen came out of the water, taking a deep breath. When she came up she was starring right into Draco's eyes. Her blue eyes widened. Her black hair clung to her face and shoulders. The two were frozen for some odd reason. Their lips were centimeters apart. Her light pink lips were parted slightly and her slowly deteriorating minty gasps tickled Draco's face. Her chest was rising and falling. Neither of them pulled away. Half of Kathleen's porcelain face was concealed by her soaking hair. Draco's hand itched to push it out of the way but he held back the odd urge. Her cheeks were coated by a faint blush. They kind of pulled back at the same time. Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. Kat just kind of sank lower in the water slightly so that just her head was above water. Eventually she snapped out of it and looked back up at Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"I live here." Draco said with a smirk. Kat rolled her eyes.

"I meant what are you doing here by the pool? I didn't think that it was used to often." Kat said.

"I walked by your room and didn't sense your irritableness so I was wondering where the pesky Kitten went and here you are." Draco said. Kat thought for a moment. Kat did sound like Kitten, how come no one ever thought of that?

"Oh, so you missed my irritableness?" Kat smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not a chance Mudblood." Draco chuckled.

Kat pulled herself out of the water. Draco being of the male species looked her up and down. His eyes widened. Not just at the fact that she was wearing a black bikini and was dripping wet but at the sight of her tattoos. How could he miss them? She had five freaking tattoos! She had a dragon on her upper left leg, another on her stomach, one coiled around her lower left arm, a fancy and detailed cross on her right bicep and a pair of spreading dragon wings across her shoulders and chest. How did he not notice them? It's hard not to. She was still sitting by the pool, drops of water running down her skin which were sparkling in the moonlight like diamonds.

Kat looked up at him and noticed he was staring at her. She shook her head. "Hey could you pass me my towel?" Kat asked, pointing to her towel.

Draco snapped out of his daze and picked up her towel and tossed it to her. She caught it and began to dry off her legs and arms. Finally she wrapped it around her shoulders and stood up. She noticed Draco was staring down at her arm. Kat looked at where he was looking and chuckled. She walked up to him, still looking down at the dragon tattoo that coiled around her lower arm.

"I got these tattoos after my freshman year at Gallagher Academy. I got the codename Dragon." Kat then chuckled and smiled up at Draco. "Dragon and Draco, what are the odds?" He smirked a little and just kept looking at the tattoo.

Draco himself actually did find dragons amazing creatures. He remembered the little stuffed dragon toy he had as a child. Kat held out her hand and started slowly turning it over, so Draco could see the entire tattoo. He reached out and gently touched her inked skin. Kat smiled. This was the first civil moment they had. It was actually pretty nice.

**The Next Evening**

Kat sat in her bed. She was watching scrubs again. Her all time favorite show never got old. The blue eyed girl absentmindedly scratched Frasco behind the ear as she watched her show. She looked over at the werewolf robot that was still standing in the corner of her room. Kat giggled when she thought of the funny remix she was working on of Draco screaming. She heard her door open. Kat looked and saw Narcissa wearing a fancier dress then what she usually wore. She was wearing a green dress with a little bit of sparkles around her waist. She was wearing silver heels and diamond earrings and necklace. Kat smiled at the witch.

"Well don't you look pretty." Kat said. Narcissa's lips turned up into the tiniest smile.

"We will be hosting a party out in the garden." Narcissa said, self-consciously smoothing out her dress.

Kat looked out the balcony doors. "I was wondering why there was a ton of people out there. Don't worry, I see where this is going. I shall keep my place right here." Kat said, getting even cozier in bed.

"Good." Narcissa said curtly and then left.

Kat continued to watch TV for the next hour and a half. She would glance outside every now and then to see what was going on at the party. She wasn't totally sad about not going but she was curious about what was going on down there. She could tell from up here it was a very fancy party, dresses, dancing, wine, things like that. Kat stroked Frasco and continued to watch Scrubs. Her favorite character was probably Dr. Cox. She just thought that he was hilarious and his rants were very creative. She was currently watching Todd make another crazy sex joke when Narcissa walked in. Kat looked up at Narcissa with confusion. Whatever was going on, Mrs. Malfoy wasn't to thrilled about. Kat finally found out what it was.

"They want to meet the Muggle that is living in my house."

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but my OC's. WARNING this chapter contains SPOILERS from some movies. The Woman in Black 2011, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 and Paranormal Activity 4.**

Kat looked up at Narcissa with wide blue eyes. "What?" Kat asked, trying to make sure she just wasn't hearing things.

"They want to meet the muggle that's living in my house." Narcissa said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The witch looked at Kat with a questioning glance. The Gallagher Girl thought about this. Go to a garden party full of witches and wizards, correction, EVIL witches and wizards? They had all murdered people like her and the people who were supposed to be keeping her safe were just as prejudiced. So basically walking into a room full of enemies while wearing a dress, and heels. Kat looked up at Narcissa and told her, her decision.

"Why the hell not?" Kat asked and then got out of bed. "I knew packing that dress would be useful." Kat said as she walked over to her closet.

When she heard that she would be living with a fancy family she did in fact bring fancier clothes. The dress was a full length strapless dark blue dress with a black bow tied around her waist. Narcissa looked at it and nodded, it was appropriate. Kat quickly changed in the bathroom and then came back out. Narcissa took Kat into a room where there was a vanity.

Narcissa started to magically fix Kat's hair while she slipped on her black pumps with sparkly heels. Then Kat slipped on black gloves that went three quarters of the way up her arm, a black ribbon around her neck and a black headband with two blue roses by her left ear on her head. Narcissa then magically fixed Kat's make up, dark blue eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara and black lipstick. Kat looked at her reflection and smiled a little smile. She could still see her dragon wing tattoo on her chest and the top of her cross tattoo but that was it.

"I love magic." Kat said. Narcissa smirked victoriously at her wand work. It didn't matter if Kat was muggle or not, she always loved doing her sister's hair when she was younger. It felt good to get some beauty charms working again.

Kat followed Narcissa back out to the garden where all of the others were. Kat kept a straight face, she was a Gallagher Girl, and Gallagher Girls did not show fear. Kat put on a small smile and walked out the doors behind Narcissa. Everyone turned and looked at Kat, she felt very uncomfortable under all the stares, many of which were glares. Kat ignored them.

She then looked and saw Draco looking up at her, so where the other people sitting with him. Even though he was an arrogant idiot with an ego bigger than the planet, she had to admit that he did look handsome in a tux. Kat felt her face begin to heat up ever so slightly. She quickly shoved that down, so not the time to look like a little girl going to Homecoming. Kat suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around and saw a blonde haired and very skinny girl. It was Liz. She was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that was appropriate for the modest girl. What the heck was she doing here? In England? At a party full of witches and wizards? Never the less Kat smiled, let out a tiny excited squeal and hugged her friend as tight as she could. People stopped paying attention but Draco watched from the corner of his eye.

"Liz what are you doing here?" Kat asked excitedly.

"Headmistress Morgan said we could. Oh and Kingsley brought us." Liz said excitedly.

"Us?" Kat asked.

"There is no way that you get to have fun in England, in a mansion and we can't visit." Kat turned her head and saw Macey standing with Cammie and Bex.

Macey was wearing a black lace dress that stopped just above her knees, diamond jewelry and black high heels. She even had that signature diamond nose ring that looked like it was worth twenty grand. Bex was wearing a metallic green A-neckline dress that had a cut up the side of her right leg up to her knee and green heels. Cammie was wearing a silver strapless dress that had a very detailed bodice, she too was wearing heels. All in all, the spy girls looked like they could pass as models for Vogue. Kat smiled and hugged all of her friends.

"Oh come on, no hello for me?" Kat turned and saw her best friend from Blackthorne, Ethan Night. He had brown hair and green eyes with brown flecks and he was currently wearing a tux.

"Yay." Kat squealed again and hugged her friend. He laughed, picked her up and spun her around. Kat laughed.

"Put me down Ethan! Put me down!" Kat laughed. All her friends laughed and Ethan put Kat down.

As the party continued Kat continued to talk with her spy buddies. They filled her in on school gossip, fun things she missed out on and anything else she would know about. Kat was standing by her best friend Ethan. He was NOT her boyfriend all though they did have a bit of a flirty friendship. They also would openly insult each other but they knew the other was just teasing.

"In Spanish, you know his Spanish name is Ricardo?" Cammie asked with a smile pointing to Ethan.

"Yes." Kat said.

"He accidentally called himself 'Retardo.'" Cammie said.

Kat burst into a giggling fit. "Tu eres un tonto." Kat said to 'Retardo' through her giggles.

Ethan glared at her in a teasing manner and flicked her in the temple. Kat tried to stop giggling but failed, soon the other girls joined in her giggling. Ethan crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"You're all so mean to me." He said in a childish manner.

The Gallagher Girls apologized while they were still giggling. He received hugs from the girls and a kiss on the cheek from Kat. Ethan smirked and put his arms around the girls. In that moment he looked like the biggest play boy ever. Kingsley then walked.

"It's good to see you out and about Ms. Drey." Kingsley said with a smile. "I hope you've been alright among the Malfoy's." Kingsley said in an 'if-I-hear-otherwise-they're-going-down' tone.

Kat nodded her head. There was nothing she had to report, no death attempts so she considered herself alright. "I'm starting to get bored in fact." Kat said.

"We'll lucky for you; we will be staying with you all day tomorrow." Bex said. Kat's eyes widened and she smiled.

"So that's why Lucius looks like he wants to kill you." Kat said to Kingsley. He chuckled and wished them a good time as he walked away.

**Draco P.O.V**

Draco watched his mother walk into the house to go get Kathleen. Everyone was asking about her and how she behaved and such. He was currently sitting by Pansy, Blaise and Goyle. They were all wearing dress robes. Pansy was wearing her frilly robes, very similar to her outfit for the Yule Ball, pink and frilly. It reminded Draco of Umbridge which just made Draco uncomfortable.

"So Draco, when are we going to meet that muggle that you're being forced to put up with?" Pansy asked.

Draco rolled his eyes at the twenty third time Pansy had asked that question since she came to the party. "My answer remains the same as the last twenty two times you asked me, soon. My mother said she was going up stairs to get her." Draco said, annoyance starting to bubble under his tone.

"Well what's she look like?" Goyle asked. Draco looked at his friend.

"You're going to be seeing her eventually, why do you need me to describe her?" Draco asked.

Goyle shrugged and then looked at his hands that were in his lap. Draco sent a 'That's what I thought' glance toward his friend. Blaise rolled his eyes. His longtime buddy was definitely on edge.

"Come on; at least tell us the girl's name." Blaise said with a smirk. Draco was getting annoyed.

"Kathleen Drey." Draco said in an annoyed way.

"Has anything interesting happened since she arrived?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked at Pansy with slowly growing annoyance. One of the main reasons why his parents threw this party was so that they could get away from Kathleen. But of course she was the main question. The Mudblood was like a roach, she kept coming back.

"No. Now will you please all drop the conversation?" Draco growled. Blaise put his hands up in mock surrender.

Draco took a deep calming sigh. Finally the conversation was over. Then of course the universe had to have some more fun because that was when Kathleen walked out. Draco looked up at the seventeen year old girl. Now he would only admit this if drunk, if his life depended on it, if he was being paid and if was even drunker, that she was… slightly more appealing to the eye than normal. She was wearing a dress, which seemed extremely out of character for her. If you gave her powers and a Pureblood line, you would never be able to tell her from any other pureblood witch, not that Draco would ever say that out loud.

"Have you tried to screw her yet?" Blaise asked all of a sudden.

Draco was so surprised by this question he nearly choked on his own spit. He looked up at his friend with what must have been a funny expression because he chuckled.

"First time you see her and the first question you have is if I've slept with her?" Draco asked. Blaise shrugged.

"She would have been a nice catch if only you could clean that filthy blood of her' that dosen't mean that you maybe can't have a little fun withher." Blaise said. Pansy didn't like where the conversation was heading and gripped Draco's arm. Goyle although kept staring at Kathleen. Draco snapped his fingers in his fellow Slytherin's face.

"Hello. Goyle. Come back to earth." Draco said. Goyle shook his head and came out of his thoughts.

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Kathleen reunited with five other muggles, four girls and one guy. Kathleen laughed when the guy picked her up and twirled her around.

"Put me down Ethan! Put me down!" She laughed. Draco watched as she started up conversation with all her friends. Draco looked back at his friends.

"They will be staying with us for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow." Draco said, reclaiming some of his muggle bite. Pansy had a look of absolute pity, not that Draco wanted it, and a look of pure hate towards the muggles. An 'I have an idea' look flashed across Pansy's face.

"We'll just stay with you until those parasites leave." Pansy squealed excitedly.

"I'm fine with that." Blaise said.

"Sorry. I got my dad's trial tomorrow." Goyle said sadly.

Draco shrugged. On the brightside now he wouldn't be so severely outnumbered with all the muggles just down the hall. The Malfoy heir though couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the evening and the next morning would play out.

**Kat's P.O.V AGAIN**

Kat was laughing again at Ethan's lack of Spanish talent. He could speak many languages but Spanish? No. He knew all the words he just could never pronounce them, which resulted in many funny stories. For example the funny mispronunciation situation going on right now.

"It is pronounced '_pupitre. '" _Bex said, still giggling.

"Poop-y tray." Was how Ethan pronounced it. Kat and the others then just burst into another fit of giggles. Once they finally calmed down they decided to change the subject.

"So who's the guy who messed with your hair?" Cammie asked. Kat pointed over to Draco who was sitting with a few other people.

"He's cute." Bex said, a small flirty smirk appearing on her lips. Kat looked at Draco again.

"Yeah, but he's still an asshole." Kat said, earning a chuckle from Ethan.

"Well asshole or not I can't believe a girl like THAT is wrapped around his arm." Macey said, gesturing to a girl in a frilly pink dress.

Kat looked and saw the side of her face. It was smushed in like a pug. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Kat could tell from here that her voice was high pitched, squeaky and annoying. Kat's nose wrinkled in disgust, much like Narcissa's, at the sight of the girl.

"You should totally catch that guy…Draco was it?" Liz asked. Kat looked at Liz in surprise.

"What? Him? No!" Kat said.

"You're blushing." Macey said, poking Kat's cheek. Kat's eyes widened.

"You like him." Cammie said in a sing-song voice.

There was mo way that she liked Draco, but she knew her friends would never believe her. Kat looked at Ethan and quickly thought of an escape. "Hey Ethan want to dance?" Kat asked with pleading eyes. Ethan nodded and led his friend to the dance floor.

"Thank you." Kat sighed in relief as she danced with her friend.

"You're welcome." Ethan replied and continued to dance with his friend.

They danced for a long while. Kat was now very thankful for the waltz lessons she received in Gallagher. Kat saw someone walk up to cut in. He was handsome, had dark skin, eyes and hair but he was smiling kindly.

"May I steal your partner?" He asked. Ethan nodded and handed Kat over to the new guy.

She didn't know what it was, but she had a bad feeling about him. Kat knew to trust her instincts but she couldn't really leave without seeming rude. She decided to just go with it and maybe he would prove her wrong. Well he didn't. As they danced he held her very close, each time Kat tried to pull away only a little he would pull her back in. His hand was on the small of her back and was starting to slide lower.

"Watch where you put your hands." Kat warned.

He didn't get the message and he just kept slowly sliding his hand down. Kat moved his hand back up. Blaise chuckled coyly. He then buried his face into the side of her neck and breathed in deeply. Kat shuttered in disgust. She was not likeing this at all. Kat threw her friend Ethan a desprate look. He was about to come to her rescue when Blaise spoke.

"Hey Draco, switch partners." Kat was then handed over to the blonde.

Kat was surprised by the sudden shift in partners, but Draco was better then Blaise. At least he kept his hands to himself. His hand was on her waist and he was not clinging to her like Blaise was. They stared at each other dum founded for a moment until they both smoothly steped into dancing again. Kat prefered this dancing partner to Blaise any day. Kat couldn't help but compare this to the moment last night, when she was in the pool and he suddenly showed up. Kat felt a little color rising to her cheeks again. Then she saw Draco's small smirk and she instantly crushed those feelings.

"Thanks for getting me out of that." Kat said. Draco barely nodded his head as a responce.

Finally the dancing ended. Kat made it back over to her friends. They asked a couple more questions about Draco, which Kat answered with no color rising to her cheeks. Then they sent glares Blaise's way, who was handing the girl in pink back over to Draco. Kat yawned, she was getting tired.

"I feel like settling down. What about you guys?" Kat asked. They nodded.

Kat started walking back to the house but stopped quickly to tell Narcisa. Mrs. Malfoy had her nose wrinkled in disgust but just nodded her head. They all walked up to Kat's room, where they had dropped off their over night bags. Ethan changed in the bathroom while the girls changed in the room. Once everyone was in their PJ's Kat called her House Elf Ally to get some popcorn for them. After explaining Ally, Kat turned on her TV. She then opened On Demand and went through the list of movies. They all agreed on a horror movie marathon. They decided on three movies. It was nine right now, so by the time they finished the movies it would be about 4:06 in the morning. Totally worth every complaint and scream and nightmare possibility. They decided on three movies to watch.

The Woman in Black: Hour and thirty-five minutes

Paranormal Activity 4: Hour and forty-eight minuets

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Hour and fifty three minutes

Ally came back with the popcorn. Everyone thanked her and then with a deep bow she left. Kat got everyone a drink from her endless fridge of snacks. They all sat on the floor in front of the bed and watched as Kat hit play. The Woman in Black was first. Kat turned off the lights, because that's what you do when you watch a horror movie. The Woman in Black was awesome. Kat thought the house was really cool. In all honesty if you took away the creepy neighbors, crazy ghost and suicidal children she could live in the house. Liz was the biggest jumper out of all of them but she was not complaining. Kat watched as Arthur jumped down the train tracks in front of the on coming train to save his son. Then they saw the ghost of his wife. The two reunited and walked away.

"Oh come on!" Macey said to the TV. "How come he had to die?!" Macey complained.

"Well he was reunited with his wife. That was sweet." Liz said, slowly relaxing.

"Well yeah but I don't think he should have gotten flattened by a train." Macey said. Kat rolled her eyes at the two's arguing, took a sip of root beer and purposely burped.

"Nice." Cammie said. Kat smiled and gave her friend a high five.

"Can we leave the light on for the next movie?" Liz asked.

"No." Was the response from everyone.

"What's the next movie again?" Bex asked.

"Paranormal Activity 4." Ethan replied, taking a handful of popcorn from his bowl. Kat turned the movie on and sat down by her friends. She rested her head on Ethan's thigh, she was getting tired of sitting. Kat turned the TV on and everyone settled down for the second third of the movie.

This movie was much scarier. Kat was freaking out a little but not much. She was currently hugging Ethan's leg. They were at the part where Alex was trapped in the garage, where the family car turns on by itself and begins spewing carbon monoxide exhaust. She escaping by breaking into the car and crashing out through the garage door, when the door opened, making everyone jump.

"What are you doing?" Kat recognized the voice of Draco.

He flipped the light on. The sudden change in light blinded all of them. Kat started to laugh. "It burns." She laughed, hands over her eyes. Once her blue eyes adjusted to the light she looked over at Draco. "What are you doing?" Kat asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked, glaring at all of them in their PJ's.

"Watching horror movies." Bex said, looking at the paused TV screen.

"We just finished one and we're half way through this one." Cammie said. It was currently 11:30.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just don't scream to loud. I will be trying to sleep." He growled and closed the door.

Moment of silence, until Ethan broke it. "With his dog in a pink dress?"

The girls burst into giggling fits. Ethan smirked victoriously at this. Just then, Kat's Rottweiler Frasco walked over and settled down next to Kat, laying his head on Ethan's knee. Cammie quickly got up, turned off the light and returned to her spot. Kat hit play and they continued to watch. Once the movie was finished they all stared at the TV screen. That one was scarier than the Woman in Black.

"Can we turn the lights on now?" Liz asked. Kat nodded and turned the lights on. She took a deep calming breath.

"Time for the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Kat said, turning the movie on.

The movie had more jump scares. Kat saw the movie years ago when she was eight, at that time she screamed her little head off whenever she saw Leatherface. Now, she thought it was awesome. Everyone was really tired towards the end of the movie. The sugar that was keeping them up was winding down. Once Erin drove away, leaving Leatherface in the rain, with the baby in the car, they all let out a quiet cheer and then they all fell asleep. It was four in the morning and they were tired. Kat was excited though, one whole day with her friends? She was going to make the most of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but my OC's. Please oh pretty please review. I need to know if my story is good.**

Kat woke up at about ten in the afternoon. Everyone was already up. They had all fallen asleep at the foot of Kat's bed after all of the movies. The black haired girl looked up and saw the source of the noise that had woken her up. Bex was punding on the bathroom door repeatedly with a frusterated and impaitient look on her face.

"Come on Macey, you've been in there for a year." Bex groaned loudly so that the girl inside the bathroom could hear her.

Everyone else was lined up behind Bex, all of them looking annoyed. Frasco walked over to Kat and licked her cheek. the blue eyed girl smiled and scratched her dog behind the ears. She then got up, yawned and stretched. Kat got up and walked out onto the balcony. When she opened the doors a hot breeze blew her hair.

"It's gonna be hot today guys." Kat said as she walked out.

It was really warm outside. But it felt good on Kat's pale skin because she fell asleep on a hard wood floor, which was so cold. The sun was up high and te breeze made Kat's slightly tangled curls flutter. She looked out over on the property. She could see the white peacocks struting around, she still didn't know why Lucius had those. Most likely a way to show off his wealth. The hedges were green and Kat could see small spots of color from her high balcony in the garden.

She saw walking in the garden, Draco with that pug faced girl clinging to his arm. The girl seemed absolutely hppy and Draco seemed somewhat...annoyed. Kat rolled her eyes at how oblivious the girl seemed. Suddenly Pug Face looked up at Kat, who was looking down at them with a blank expression. She smirked, grabbed Draco and kissed him. It was her way of saying 'he's mine.' Not that Kat cared. Then why did she feel a little bit of anger towards Pansy? She did not like Draco. Did she? NO! Kat smothered her odd feelings but decided to annoy Pansy nonetheless.

"Aww..." Kat said, earning the two's attention. Kat had her hands over her heart like she just saw the sweetest thing ever. "I wish you both love and joy. You're both a beautiful couple." Kat said with fake sweetness and she walked into her room.

Finally Macey had gotten out of the shower. She was dressed for the warm summer day. Now Cammie was in the shower and came out ten minutes later. On average everyone (minus Macey) took about twelve minutes to take a shower, get their hair brushed, brush their teeth and get dressed. Kat was wearing very short shorts from the 'Miss Me' brand, they had an angel wing design on them, a black tank top that had i love New York written on it in big bold white letters and black sandals. Kat also put on a little make up, her usual black eye make up.

"Alright, let's get going." Cammie said once everyone was ready.

Bex was on her hands and knees, pulling large silver brief cases out from under the bed that Kat did not remember putting there, or even bringing. Liz picked one of them up and gave it to Kat. She looked at it and then began to unlock it.

"DON'T OPEN IT!" Ethan said. Kat stopped and looked at her friends with wide eyes.

"What are we doing?" Kat asked as she followed her friends out of her room and down the stairs.

"Something fun." Cammie simply said.

Kat decided to just go with it. She followed her friends outside and through the grounds. She followed them to the large smooth grass land that went down as far as the eye could see. The blue eyed girl was dying to know what they were doing. Finally her friends stopped.

"Would one of you please tell me what's going on?" Kat wined like a five year old. Her friends looked at her with mischievous smirks.

"Open the case." Bex said. Kat obeyed and opened the silver case. Inside was some kind of overboard.

"A new goodie from Blackthorne. They call it Extreme Gear." Ethan explained as he and the others got their's out.

Kat's was black and had blue as a secondary color. She took it out of the case and examined it in her lap. She felt an excited shiver run down her spine. She could tell that this was going to be awesome. Kat set it down on the ground and then stood on top of it. She noticed there were to slight indentations in the board where the rider's feet would go. The board turned on. Lights underneath it glowed icy blue and the board hovered above the ground. Kat staggered slightly but stayed on board. She smiled excitedly.

"Nice, you figured it out." Ethan said with a smile as he helped the other girls get on their own boards. "Now to go lean forward. You should lean forward to go slow at first but one y-" Ethan didn't finish because Kat was already speeding over the grass on the hover board, or 'Extreme Gear' as Ethan put it.

The wind whipped through Kat's curls as she flew down the grass. A light blue streak was flowing from Kat's board like a tail. The Gallagher Girl cheered as she zoomed over the smooth grass. She then saw a green blur zoom past her. Kat recognized it as Ethan. He looked back at her with a smile. Kat looked behind her and saw Macey, Cammie, Bex and Liz right behind her. This was quite possibly the best spy equipment Kat had ever tested.

"Check this out." Ethan called over his shoulder.

Suddenly he created a visible current of wind. It was in the shape of a wave and all the girls were pulled into it. Kat seemed to follow Ethan where ever he rode. She could maneuver a little in the current of wind. Kat rode towards the top of the current and flew a little. She let out a surprised but happy scream when she felt her self lift off. She then landed back on the current.

Kat did that stunt a few more times until she decided to break free and try zooming out somewhere else. She looked over to the side and noticed her friends styling all over the place, smiling and laughing. Kat was loving this day.

Suddenly her hover board stopped and sent Kat flying forward. She landed hard on the ground and felt something snap. Kat let out a sharp cry of pain. Carefully she sat up. Her friends pulled into a stop around her. Kat gingerly touched her ankle but them pulled her hand away with a sharp hiss.

"What happened?" Cammie asked in shock to her friend.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"No. I think I broke my ankle." Kat said with a wince of pain on her face.

"Let's get her back to the house." Bex said.

Ethan knelt down and picked Kat up while Macey picked up Kat's board. Ethan got onto his hover board and flew in the lead with Kat in his arms and the girls flying close behind. They flew up to the house and all got off.

"I still have one good leg Ethan." Kat said, with a slightly amused tone.

Ethan smiled and gently set Kat down on her good leg. she still had her arm draped around his shoulder as she limped towards the house. Once she was inside she sat down on the couch with an exhausted sigh. How did her board suddenly stop? She didn't make any movements that would make the board stop. She knew it didn't suddenly lose power, the other's didn't lose power. So what happened. Foot steps brought Kat out of her thoughts. She turned her head and saw Draco walking in with a smirk.

"Aww, did Kitten hurt her paw?" Draco asked with that stupid smirk.

Everyone glared at Draco, but Kat's was the sharpest.

"Ooo, looks like the feline is about to have a hissy fit." Draco said.

Kat did her best imitation of a Kat hiss, making Draco chuckle. He pulled out his wand. The blue eyed girl glared at him and shifted her weight, ready to spring up if he tried anything.

"Pull your claws in Kitty, I'm going to fix your leg." Draco said.

Kat's friends, who looked like body guards looked at Kat for conformation. She nodded. "If he hurts me him and his family go to prison." Kat said.

Draco pointed his wand at Kat's injured ankle and said "_Episkey__." _

Kat's ankle felt really hot and then really cold. She poked her ankle and it felt perfectly. Kat smiled. She leapt up from the couch, her ankle was healed and perfectly fine. "Thanks." Kat said. She then headed upstairs, her friends right behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but my OC's. Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Gallagher Girls. Please review, I need fuel to run this writing machine.**

Kathleen walked into her room, Ethan, Liz, Cammie, Bex and Macey right behind her. To test out her newly healed ankle, Kat did a series of flips. She executed them perfectly. Kat smiled a little. She nearly forgot her friends were with her. Kat was snapped out of her thoughts when Cammie spoke.

"Well that was awfully nice of him." She said. Kat turned to her.

"Yeah well, again, if he doesn't, he and his family go to jail." Kat said.

"Or is there another method to his madness?" Bex asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"It is madness to fix my broken ankle?" Kat asked.

"No." Liz said. "But his prejudiced parents would see it as madness to not get mad at you and call you 'Kitten' and 'Kitty.'" She said.

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, he just started calling me that." Kat said.

"Well I think that he thinks that our 'Kitty' is a 'Pretty Kitty.'" Macey said in a teasing tone.

"What are you all getting at?" Kat asked.

"He's warming up to you." Liz said in a singing voice. Kat laughed.

"No, he is just being nicer to me so he doesn't go to prison." Kat said.

"AND... He likes you." Bex said.

"He does not! Don't you remember the hair? What about the time he tried to curse me while my back was turned? Or when he chased me all over the mansion?" Kat said.

"They say when a guy is mean to a girl it means he likes her." Cammie said.

"Well yeah when they're nine!" Kat said and then gestured to Ethan. "He doesn't try to kill a girl to prove that he likes her." Kat said.

"It's true I don't." Ethan said.

"Look," Kat said. "He doesn't like me and I don't like him. We are simply more tolerant of each other. Nothing more and nothing less. Okay?" Kat said in a tone of finality.

Her friends nodded and Kat sighed in relief. She did not need to talk about this anymore. She and her friends then just settled down around the room and just started talking, gossip and just about anything and everything. They talked and talked until about five thirty. Kat felt a loud growl bubble up in her stomach. It was so loud that everyone in the room heard it. It lasted for ten seconds. Everyone listened to it until it stopped. Once it did everyone burst into laughter.

"I don't know what it is, but I think Dragon is hungry." Cammie said.

"I do believe the Chameleon is correct." Liz said.

"An excellent deduction Book Worm." Macey said.

"I must agree with Peacock." Ethan said.

"I agree as well Night Watcher." Bex said.

"Well now that the _Duchess_ is on board let's go get something to eat." Kat said, purposely putting stress on her friend's codename. Bex hated her codename. The British girl stuck her tongue out and stood up.

"Hey, remember when you guys would come over to my house and we would all make pasta?" Kat said.

"Oh yeah that was always fun." Cammie said.

"Especially that time when we had that flour fight. Your mom was so mad." Bex chuckled.

"I was so mad when I was in the shower trying to get all that flour out of my hair." Macey said. All the spies in training groaned at the memory of the showers afterwards. Flour is not easy to wash out.

"Let's head downstairs." Kat said and lead her friends downstairs.

On their way to the kitchen Kat and everyone else ran into Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Draco. _'Oh great.' _Kat thought._ "World War Three has begun." _Pansy looked like she was the one about to start the fight.

"Oh, the Mudbloods have decided to come out of the cave." She said, god her voice was annoying.

Surprisingly enough, Liz was the first to fire an insult. "We don't argue with idiots, they will just lower us to their level then beat us with experience." Liz said, making Kat put a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.

"You do realize there's a point where thin is too thin, right?"Pansy countered. A silent message went through everyone in the room. It's on.

"You know Pansy, if your face was on fire, I would stomp it out, and it would be an improvement." Cammie said.

"Burn!" Ethan chuckled.

"Ladies, ladies." Blaise said, putting his arm around Macey and Pansy, "Let's all calm down." He said and then smirked at Macey. The Gallagher girl put on a flirty smirk and stroked his bicep.

"You know what they say about guys with big muscles?" Macey said in a low seductive voice. She then smirked at Blaise. "Small d***s." Macey said and separated herself from a very shocked looking Blaise. By now Kat was doubled over laughing.

"Oh god. Guys get to work, I'll finish up here." She said through her giggles.

"Ooh so the queen bitch has decided to get off her fat ass?" Pansy sneered. The boys had now just taken a step back out of the war zone and decided to just watch the fireworks.

"I may be fat but your ugly and I can diet." Kat said and turned towards the kitchen.

"Uh..." Pansy seemed to be out of ideas. Kat smirked, now was time for the payback for all the girls she insulted. Kat did her research, she knows about how Pansy behaved during her school years. Kat looked at the boys standing in the background watching with wide eyes.

"Aaaaand that's why women earn 75 cents to the dollar." Kat said with a smirk.

"Shut up, You-you!"

"Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand."

"You bitch!" Pansy screamed, her face slowly getting redder and redder.

"And people wonder why women have been historically oppressed..." Kat said. 'Just walk away.' She thought. But Pansy wasn't done.

Pansy got a 'I have an idea' look. "Maybe if you ate some of that makeup you could be pretty on the inside."

"Oh god... Time to show you how the big girls fight when it comes to make up insults. I've seen clowns with a more natural look than you. It looks like your makeup was put on by a bunch of four-year-olds learning how to finger paint. Easy on the face paint there sweetie. You look like a warrior going into battle. I could remove 90 percent of your beauty with a wet Kleenex. You lose, I win and I'm done." Kat said and turned to head towards her friends and help them in the kitchen.

**1hr later**

Kat and her friends sat at the counter, each with a bowl of hand made pasta that they had all made together. They were laughing and trading insults. Some of them were really mean but they were hilarious. Several times had they nearly choked on their pasta or drinks. The house elves had offered to help several times with making the pasta, but the spies simply told them to set up the table and pour drinks.

"Here's one, "Who do you think is the best comedy team? ME? I think it's your parents...they made the biggest joke!" Macey said, making everybody giggle.

"Haha, I should use this on you guys when you piss me off." Bex said.

"Ooh I got one. Why don't you check up on eBay and see if they have a life for sale?" Liz said.

"I used this one on an ex-girlfriend and she nearly cut my head off but it was worth it. I took a picture of you and taped it to my ass, but you were still uglier." Ethan said.

"Burn baby burn!" Kat sang.

"You would look like your momma... if you grow a moustache. And some horns. And gain a few thousand pounds." Cammie said.

"Oh, I got to use that." Macey laughed. "I got a perfect one for Pug-face. Your face looks like someone smashed a glass bottle on it then tried to pick out the pieces with a wooden spoon." Kat nearly died laughing.

"If you didn't have feet you wouldn't wear shoes...then why do you wear a bra?" Bex said.

"Stop!" Kat gasped through her giggles. "I can't breathe!"

All throughout the rest of dinner they traded insults. Some crueller than others. But either way they always laughed and said they had to use the other's insults. Kat and her friends were walking upstairs, to pack their stuff, they were leaving tonight and they were still sharing insults. Ethan had his arm around Kat and everyone was smiling. Again, Ethan and Kat were not together but they did have a slightly flirty relationship. As each spy walked into the room they shared one last insult.

"Yo mama so ugly Bob the Builder looked at her and said I can't fix that." Macey said.

"Yo momma is so fat your dad has to kneel up in bed to see if its daylight!" Bex said and walked in.

"Your hair is so fried that it looks it caught on fire, died, went to hell and came back." Liz said.

"Go ahead...tell them EVERYTHING YOU KNOW... it'll only take 10 maybe 5 seconds..." Was Cammie's.

Ethan turned to Kat, his arm still around her and said, "Roses are red, violets are blue, god made me pretty, so what the hell happened to you?" Kat smiled and giggled

"I called your boyfriend gay and he slapped me with his purse." A voice said. Kat turned around and immediately knew who it was when she saw the flash of platinum hair. It was Draco, apparently he was playing along. Ethan smiled and chuckled.

"Nice one. Try this on for size. Gay? Well, I'm straighter than the pole your mother dances on." Ethan chuckled again and walked into Kat's room.

Draco didn't seem to be to pleased with the joke. His face fixed into a scowl and his grey eyes hardened to steel. He was clearly not to happy about the joke. It seemed that he had quite a bit of pride in his family and heritage, obviously, Kat had read about it in his files.

"What are you doing up here?" Kat asked.

"Making sure your kits leave the nest." Draco said, playing the cat card again.

"They're packing their stuff right now."

"Not going to give your boyfriend a kiss goodbye?" Draco sneered.

Kat looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The one with his hand on your waist." Draco glared.

Kat glared back. "1, it's not any of your business if we're dating or not which we're not and 2, why do you even care?" Kat leaned up against the wall.

"Just want to make sure I don't walk in on anything." He growled, taking a step towards her.

"Oh how thoughtful of you." Kat said sarcastically. Frasco had walked out of Kat's room and saw the two teens arguing. He growled.

"Keep your mutt under control." Draco sneered at the large dog, taking another step towards Kat.

"I will keep mine under control if you keep your pug bitch in line." Kat glared.

In a flash Kat found herself in a familiar position. Draco had Kat's hands pinned above her head with one hand, and her chin in his other hand. "Stay out of my business." Draco growled.

Kat rolled her eyes. "I will if you will."

"You and now other, muggles are in my house. I have to mind your business." Draco said. Kat had an idea and decided to switch up her strategy.

"Don't worry Draco, soon my friends will be gone and you'll have me all to yourself." Kat said, Draco's grip tightened. Kat smiled and arched her back ever so slightly. But then an idea flashed behind his eyes and he suddenly began to play along. His grip was still firm but he seemed to soften. He stroked Kat's cheek gently with one finger and he took another step forward so that their bodies were touching.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Draco said, that stupid smirk on his face.

"Not nearly as much as you would seem to." Kat said, feeling the slightest bit of color rising to her cheeks. She mentally cursed Draco for being a fast learner.

"Did I ever tell you, you look pretty when you're out of options?" Draco said, his voice lowering.

'Well then I must be gorgeous because I've got nothing.' Kat thought to herself.

She could totally sense her friends were watching, which made more embarrassment flood her body. Draco, still holding her face, making her look at him, ran a his fingers over her face and neck, making Kat resist the urge to shudder and squirm. She really regretted wearing a tank top and short shorts today. This was really not cool. Kat motioned with her eyes for Frasco to attack. The Rottweiler got into an attack crouch and growled at Draco. He smirked and looked right into Kat's blue eyes.

"You really should learn to teach your dog some manners." Draco smirked.

"You're one to talk. At least I don't let my dog stick his tongue down my throat." Kat said. Draco leaned forward and by now their faces were meer centimeters apart.

"Good point. Perhaps I should focus on making this Kitten purr." Draco said. Kat had to get out of this and fast. Her friends would probably end up walking in on them any minuet now. She motioned to Frasco with her fingers, which were still pinned above her head. Frasco snarled again and then barked an attack bark.

"The only way I would lie naked with you would be in a mass grave." Kat growled and in that instant Frasco lunged forward.

Draco jumped back to avoid the bite. Frasco's sharp teeth flashed. He landed on the ground again and barked a few more warning barks at the Malfoy heir. He then proceeded to glare at him and snarl, lips pulled back, showing his teeth. With his spiked collar and three claw mark scratch over his eyes, Frasco looked very intimidating. Draco didn't show much fear but Kat could still sense it. Frasco seemed rather satisfied with himself. Just then Kat's friends walked out.

"Ready to see us off?" Cammie asked. Kat nodded and snapped her fingers for Frasco to come.

The large dog followed his master outside of the mansion where a helicopter was. Kat helped her friends load up their stuff. She said goodbye, wished them luck for the rest of the school year and gave out hugs. Finally the helicopter flew away, leaving Kat alone with her dog, and the Malfoy family.

**I got a lot of the insults on a website, I don't remember which but there were some good ones on there. Please review!**


End file.
